Professor Layton and the Lost Book
by Nisa-Chan1713
Summary: The last owner of the book has fallen, the rumors have started and the book is gone. What is Layton, Luke and Clive to do? Eventual Clive/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes hi. Yes I know. Nisa-chan FINISH YOUR OTHER STORIES BEFORE STARTING A NEW ONE! Yes I realized that, but it's like I'm just poking around on youtube and I find stuff on professor Layton then I'm like 'awesome' in five seconds of listening to the soundtracks for the Unwound Future and the Curious Village I get the ashamizing (personal word used with Emmyx & Ambex) idea of a fanfic and I can't get it out of my head so this is one reason why I want to write this. The second is because I'm lazy and have a ton of blankets on. Think about it it's March and theres a ton of snow on the ground! What did I do wrong mother nature! Other then that I'm just lazy with school and club stuff. Next month however I wont have that much club meetings and stuff so yeah…. OH YEAH! In February I went to Anime Milwaukee. It was amazing sadly…. no yaoi….. or Layton, Clive, Luke, Flora. But I did see a Grell and Sebastian (Black Butler) on an elevator and a ton of Yu-Gi-Oh cosplayers along with a guy in a skirt which was totally awesome… WOAH WAY OFF TOPIC! So let's finally get started with the disclaimer and story shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, shall not and can't own Professor Layton. I only own my OC. Okay? Now lets start with a story. **

_"T-the book. It's refusing me! T-This can't be happening!" Edith said as she drew back her singed hand. All she wanted was to be noticed for her abilities. This wasn't the way she wanted it to end! She reached out once more for the book. _

The early spring morning held the sounds of chirping spring birds, the smell of freshly bloomed flowers and trees filled the air heavily as the light breeze mingled with each and every living thing. A black car zoomed silently up a dirt path towards a small village at the edge of a valley cliff. The only eerie thing about this place was the fact that the valley was completely covered in a thick fog and in the centre of that fog a great white tree stood before a clock tower that soared high into the sky. The LaytonMobile let up a small cloud of dust as the old little car drove on, three people sat inside. One was older then all three of them, he had a dark brown top hat with a reddish orange rim and wore a pair of dark brown pants, and a reddish orange shirt with a dark brown over coat that hung open. He had brown shoes on, brown hair black eyes. This was the Professor Hershel Layton, next to him was a younger man about twenty two or so with lighter brown hair, blue eyes. He wore a dark blue gray cap with a lighter blue gray over coat over a white shirt, black vest and dark gray blue tie along with a pair of dark brown shorts that reached about knee level, a pair of loose fitting dark blue socks and dark brown shoes. At his side was a brown satchel. This was Clive Dove a convicted man, but set free to work for Layton by Layton.

In the back was a boy about thirteen (1) and looked a lot like Clive but only younger and had a more innocent air about him. He wore a white shirt underneath a light gray blue sweater, a pair of greenish brown shorts with brown suspenders hanging off the sides. White loose fitting socks and dark red brown shoes, holding the white shirt closed was a small red broach. The boy also wore a hat like Clive's but this was lighter and much smaller. This boy also had light brown hair and blue eyes. This was Luke Triton, no matter what would happen he and Clive would never. Ever. Be related. These three sat silently in the small car as the Professor angrily drove the car, Luke and Clive had been arguing over some silly little riddle earlier and well… let's just say the Professor lost it and nearly drove them into a river shouting that a true gentleman never argued while in a car. The car was awkwardly silent after that, the only sound was of their breathing and the engine purring along. Clive looked out the window the entire time they drove towards the town, when the three of them saw the clock tower they stared in awe. The building was made of a dark gray stone and seemed to have carvings in the sides, the clock face was made of multiple shards of glass and had white roman numerals telling the time a pair of black hour and minute hands were keeping track of time. Around the top of the clock tower was a large wrap around balcony with gothic fencing.

Layton parked the car at the edge of town in the shade and shadow of nearby trees, looks like they would have to walk. Layton got out of the car and looked up, the sunlight was coming through the trees and making small patterns on the ground. "Remind me again Professor, why exactly are we here?" Clive asked irritably as he leaned against a tree, "Dear Clive that's the third time you've asked. Well I guess I should explain in detail. Last night I received an urgent letter from a Miss Edith Deanote (2)" Clive sat up at this "Deanote? Edith Deanote from the Deanote family?" Clive asked as the Professor nodded "The very same." "What does the Deanote family do exactly?" Luke asked as Clive leaned back on the tree "The Deanote family owns this town and has a huge antique store in London." The Professor explained as Clive looked behind him. "Clive is something wrong?" Luke asked in worry, even though he didn't like Clive he still kind of worried for the man. "Did you, hear that just now?" Clive asked as he turned fully around. "Hear what?" Clive peered into the dim forest with Layton and saw someone moving as if they were running away. About three other people chased after the first one, "Looks like trouble." Clive said as he ran off towards the first person. He knew this was way out of character for him, but the feeling he got when that person came into view was of fear. Layton joined with Luke as Clive broke out into a clearing, there were about three boys shouting the words in a rhyme of some sort, 'Witch Witch Witch, such a Bitch' over and over at a girl backed against a tree. The three boys each held a bucket of stones and where about to throw them at her when Clive jumped out and protected her, he remembered what Layton said "A true Gentle man always helps a woman in need." as the stones though small hurt when they collided with his back. He took note that the girl was frightened by him and looked as if she was crying. Layton and Luke stopped the stones being thrown and the three boys ran off shouting about how the "witch" had helpers.

Layton walked over to the girl and helped her stand, she had blueish black hair with a dark gray tint, the front was about two inches longer than the back. She had extremely light crystal blue eyes that seemed clouded, was she blind? No she blinked and looked around her in fear before hiding behind Clive again. Clive turned around trying to catch her, but she kept turning with him. "H-hey it's okay." Luke said as the girl stopped at looked at him. She wore a white shirt under a dark violet sweater and black vest that had gold buttons. A black silk cravat (3) on the neck, black skirt, dark gray leggings that reached her knees with black boots that had dark gray laces. On her head was a cap like the one Clive and Luke wore but light gray. She held a small brown wax paper wrapped package close to her, there was a small letter addressed to the girl with the name Edith written in black ink. "Would your name, by chance, be Edith Deanote?" The professor asked as the girl looked at him "Professor Layton?" She asked confirming his question. Edith took the hand Layton had offered to her "Now just why were those three chasing you?" Edith blinked and looked down "It's all rumors anyways."

**Well how do you like it so far? Yes I realize I have like three other fanfics I need to work on, but I love working with this one so much! Now I should get to the numbers.  
>1) WATCH OUT LUKE FOR PEDO BEARS &amp; PEDOS! (hint, hint, Colette, hint hint. -off in the distance- I HEARD THAT!)<br>2) Pronounced, D~a~note.  
>3) Cravat, it's that little piece of cloth that looks so damn cool!<br>Thank you for reading this remember children stay away from pedo bears and R&R. Thank you again next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I hope you liked the last chapter of Professor Layton and the Lost Book. Its Nisa-Chan1713 back again with another chapter! Well I should start with a disclaimer. So here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton, believe me you do not want to know what I would do for all the yaoi fangirls/guys out there if I had Professor Layton, Luke and Clive under control. (Hint hint, release a yaoi version of Professor Layton, Hint hint.) I only own my OC. Let's get started. **

Edith watched as the three men, well two men and a teenager, walked a head of her through town. Layton had dropped asking her what the rumors were when he realized she didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to smile and wanted to properly thank Clive for protecting her, but alas Edith knew that if this happened the entire town would have another rumor to spread. As of current she could hear peoples voices, little bits and pieces of words people wanted to say. For an example when Edith lead the Professor and the others into town the bakers wife gave them a dirty look and thought that they were trouble if the three were around Edith. Another example was that when she looked into Luke's mind it was innocent and pure thoughts coming out, but then there was a slight anger towards Clive. Layton stopped suddenly as a carriage pulled up next to them, a tall man stepped out from the carriage and bowed before Edith. "Mistress Edith! Your parents have been looking all around for you! I must ask you to come with me back to the manor!" The man said as Edith's gaze went over to Layton, whom cleared his throat. "Who may this be?" the man asked as Layton offered his hand "My name is Professor Hershel Layton." The man took his hand and shook it "Tray Namea(1), pleasure to meet you. I work as Edith's head butler. You and your party may join us to the manor." Tray said as the five of them got into the carriage. It was a little small so Edith ended up siting on Clive's lap, at the slight touch of their hands Edith shivered at the thoughts that came through her head.

The windows were covered with white curtains preventing a view of the outside as the road became even and soon the carriage came to a stop. Tray got out first and helped Layton and Luke out since there was only one door, Edith some how got Clive to go first as he in return helped her down. The sky was now a brilliant twilight as a maid led Edith away, Tray waited until Edith and the maid were out of sight then turned to the three of them and said "I have been informed of your arrival and set out three rooms for you." as he led them down the large marble quarters and up grande elegant staircases of the Deanote manor to a set of three doors made of a white wood. The handles were made of brass that shined from the lights lining the walls. Tray left them to decide on the rooms. The three decided that Luke would have the center room so that if he needed ether of them he could quickly get there. The Professor got the room on the right and Clive was left with the room on the left. He didn't complain though the manor was nice enough as it was and he had to be a gentle man for the fear of what happened in the car earlier might happen again. Clive opened the door to his room when Luke and the Professor had retired into theirs, he found that the room was large. It had a bronze like paint on the wall that captured the fading twilight beautifully. The floor was dark wooded and had an elegant deep ocean blue carpet, across the room there was a few grand windows that reached from the floor to the celling. A glass door was almost hidden by the cream colored curtains, that lead out onto a balcony where Clive noted connected to Luke and the Professors rooms. At the end of each balcony was a metal ladder leading to the next floor, the design of the manor's exterior was simple, but the view from his room was astonishing. From the windows you could see forever and ever, you could see the sea of fog surrounding the twilight bathed clock tower.

Clive also found that his things had been brought into the room and were placed by the door to the bathroom. He silently paced around the room, pondering why Edith had that "Rhyme" thrown at her. "Why witch?" He pondered as he paced towards the windows and looked out of them at the sea of fog, Clive wondered why it was like that. The door opened behind him as he turned to see Edith standing there with her hands behind her back. "Edith?" Clive asked as she quickly paced towards him and mumbled a thanks for saving her earlier as she thrusted a small box into his hand. She left as quickly as she came, it was as if she didn't want to see the clock tower behind him. He look at the small box in his hand, it had a black velvet outside with the clock face from the tower embroidered on the cover. This must be the family crest, interesting… Clive turned the box over and found that a brass latch held the box closed. He unlatched it and the box opened quickly, inside was a small metal plate with the word 'Paldies', carved in elegantly, he knew this to be Lativan for Thanks. On the other side was his name, 'Clive.' as Clive turned it around in the fading sunlight he found that there was a small hole punched in for him to put a small silver chain he found in the box on. Clive looked in the mirror when he slid the necklace over his head. A small change, but if people saw this they might get questionable. Clive couldn't imagine what would happen if Layton found out, he shivered at the thought, when he had joined Layton and Luke a rule was laid out. That rule was to not get emotionally attached to anyone on their case in fear that they may be the culprit. Emotionally attached meaning…. Clive hated to say this word…. or even think it for that matter…. love. If the Professor found out he'd get a nice little chat with the darker side of Layton. He didn't want that to happen.

The door opened again and the servant from earlier came in carrying a tray of food. "I've brought you your dinner Master Clive." She said in a sweet voice as she set the tray of food on the table by the windows. "I'm sorry to say but the Master prefers to…" She paused as she turned to leave "Study his guests before inviting them to dine." with that the servant was gone. Clive crossed the small distance from the mirror to the table. He was lucky the servant didn't see the pendant he wore, to keep Edith and himself safe Clive slipped it under his shirt and shivered at the cool metal touching his skin. On the table was a steaming glass bowl of a thick soup. The steam rose into the air and evaporated, at this moment Clive was reminded about Flora back at London. How she made dinner for them every night.

Sitting down Clive picked up the soup spoon right by him and began to eat. The soup was probably the best he had in most of his life, not that Flora couldn't cook though, it's just that some times….. well…. sometimes she kinda burnt the food…. Clive looked up at the stars and the half moon that came out over head as the servant came back to collect the dishes and close the curtains for the night. She turned the sheets on the bed and left with out a word. Clive kind of felt bad for the servant, the way she looked, it was if she was jealous of him. Clive reminded himself to thank the maid next time he saw her. He fell onto the soft bed and went into an instant deep sleep.

What he would hear that night would change the Professors, Luke's and Clive's lives.

**Well how was it? R&R. The one number is Tray's last name, I know right WHAT THE FRUIT CAKE! I didn't have any ideas. okay. So I'll see you next chapter. Bye. R&**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Again here is another chapter for Professor Layton and the Lost Book! To clear things up in the last chapter the relationship between Clive and Edith is that of an acquaintance so far. Just so you know. Disclaimer time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton. I only own Edith **

**With that said lets start the third chapter. **

Luke smiled as he fell onto the blue fluffy double bed, he pulled out his notebook and a pen writing down the mysteries that had happened so far.

The letter: Solved

The Clock Tower: Unsolved

Mysterious Shadow: Solved

Edith's Tormentors: Unsolved

That was all Luke had for the mysteries so far. He yawned sleepily, it was getting dark out and the the yellow walls reflected the fading twilight onto his bed. The maid had come to take the food away and close the white curtains Luke thanked her, yet a little crevice of twilight snuck through as Luke fell to sleep. He could work with the puzzles tomorrow with Layton and Clive.

Layton paced around his room, the walls were a light misty blue, there was a morning purple and orange rug on the floor. The windows were covered by thick red curtains with an airy white shade. The room itself seemed to represent the morning sun rise. The servant from before had come in to take the food away and close the curtains but Layton did the blinds and turned the bed for her as a true gentle man should. He even thanked her and the reply he got was a silent your welcome with a slight blush as she left the room. The moon was now completely over head, Clive and Luke would be asleep already as Layton tried to crack the reason of the clock tower. Why would it be so far away from town and why was there a dense fog constantly surrounding it. Before he could even come up with an answer though there was a knock at the door as Layton opened it. There was Tray from earlier, he held an unlit lantern in one hand "Please come with me Mister Layton.". Layton nodded and began to follow Tray to Luke's room where Luke joined them. Still half asleep Luke held onto the professors arm to prevent himself from falling onto the ground. Clive had come out easily and silently, though Layton knew that he was crabby. Tray led them down the hallways to the stairs where he lit the lantern and led them to a large room. The lantern light only brought up three feet a head of them.

He led the three to a set of three chairs on the end of a long table with candles lit all the way around the room at the same time. Tray left the three to take a seat saying that his master would like to speak with them. This room looked like a meeting room as Layton noted there was a viewing balcony where a single candle though the flame small was lit and held by Edith. Why was she up this late? At a closer look Layton saw that she held a finger over her mouth, signaling him to stay silent before she blew out the candle and disappeared from view. "I thank you for coming Professor Layton." A mans voice said as it echoed off the walls, "My name is Cyrus Deanote. The master of this house and leader of the town." Layton saw that Luke was looking around in wonder as Clive watched the candle flames groggily. "It's a pleasure to meet you ." Layton said as the flames on the candles shook in an unknown wind. "I presume you know the legend of this town." Layton nodded and said "Yes, I believe that the legend was of a book. Written by the founder of the town almost one hundred years ago, the book apparently could manipulate a persons mind, but what does this legend have to do with any thing?" There was the sound of a clock ticking in the back ground as a set of candles burnt out.

"Well Layton. The legend… is real." This caught Clive and Luke's attention as continued "My father owned the book last. There is a saying that our family passes down the book to the next or current leader. However my father, Edith's grandfather passed away two months ago." The candle holder nearest to them had it's middle candle burnt out. "That's when the incidents started happening." Clive sat up "Incidents?" He asked. "Things like buildings setting on fire without a flame or gas, people catching illnesses one day and then being fine the next. Yesterday three of the gears in the clock tower cracked and took three peoples lives with out warning. Incidents like these don't happen every day. Professor Layton there have been rumors that Edith has been causing these." Clive spoke up again "And you believe them?" "Perhaps. I trust that my daughter hasn't been causing these incidents, but then again I have a feeling that she did. I've never seen the book myself, but she has been carrying a book around late-." He stopped in mid sentence as the flames from the already lit candles shot up in huge spirals, spiting out small flames that burned away. The flames then died as all the curtains in the room opened just as the clock tower struck midnight. This was another mystery to solve as Cyrus Deanote left the room with these last few words "Please resolve this at once." With that he was gone.

Tray came back in and guided Layton, Luke and Clive back to their rooms. Clive occasionally caught a glimpse of Edith around the corners or running down dark hallways. Until he got to his room Clive felt unsafe and once he got into his room he fell to sleep instantly against the bed.

**Well this is the third chapter, kinda short I know but I'll see you in the next chapter. R&**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Yet another chapter of Professor Layton and the Lost Book! I'll give you viewers a disclaimer then get started with the fanfic! But first….. heheheh… (somewhat of a) SPOILER AFTER DISCLAIMER! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton, all rights belong to Level 5. **

_"You and I Clive, you and I will show this damned world what we're made of! We'll show them the pain you suffered and received no justice! You and I! Together forever!" _

The smell of a foggy morning hung around the air as the sound of people bustling about, preforming daily tasks, echoed about the streets. Luke took it all in as he walked through the town, the Professor at his side. Clive had left the group minutes ago, saying something about a library. Currently however Luke and the Professor were asking around about the incidents, gathering details for a conclusion. Right now however lots of information was being given, eventually Luke would have to spilt up right? Well that's exactly what they did, Luke went one way while the Professor went the other.

Clive opened the grand set of doors in the local library, the red carpeted floors stifled any and all sounds. The roof was what amazed him though, three glass domes and master works. "Could I help you with something sir?" A slightly annoyed voice came from the right as Clive locked eyes with the youth behind the reception desk. Brown hair, green eyes, half moon glasses stared at him. "Yeah. I'm looking for somethings on the Deanote family." At this the youth's face lit up as he stood. "Local History of course! Sure I'll see if I can find things on the Deanote family. Walk this way." With that the youth led Clive through stacks and stacks of books until they came to three shelves completely dedicated to the Deanote family. "As you can see there are many things you can find on the Deanote family. I suggest…" The youth said as he pulled out four thick tomes and continued "That you start with these. I'll go see if there is anything in the back." he began to walk away as Clive opened the first book "Oh and my name is Russel." Russel said over his shoulder as he vanished.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but the next thing Clive knew was that he had to get out. There was a fire that started somewhere in the library, he shoved the books into his bags as Russel ran around the corner a bundle of papers and a tome in his thin hands. He had a look of fear, "A-a fire!" He shouted over the sound of burning books. Clive took his hand and began running for their lives towards the door, but something caught his eye. Perhaps it was the white dress or perhaps it was the whispering coming from Edith that made him catch his eye. She stooped low with her frail looking arms wrapped tightly around a book, "Edith?" Clive asked as she looked straight at him, something was off. Her eyes weren't afraid, in fact, they where laughing at him. Her lips twisted into a smirk as she stood and ran away from him. That wasn't Edith. "Come on we need to get out." Russel said as he pulled on Clive's arm, the ceiling however was coming down as Russel looked up. There was a spilt second where Clive wished he hadn't stopped, wished that they would have made it. Now there was all darkness.

When he opened his eyes the building was hot, the poisoned air filled his lungs as he searched for Russel. Finding him pinned beneath a piece of the ceiling. Clive rushed over and dragged the youth out telling him that he would get him out. "Do you have a family?" There was a nod from Russel as Clive held him and walked to the door quickly "What are their names? Come on Russel stay with me. What are their names?" "Carmine, my mother. Elisa, my little sister born last spring and Westley my father." Russel choked out as Clive pushed the door open and fell out just as flash over occurred. Darkness soon accompanied him.

Luke looked up from the street at the smell of smoke nearby. Was there a burning building building nearby? Luke turned the corner and found that it was the library. Wait. There was only one library. Right? That meant….. "Clive." Luke breathed out a sigh when said man came weakly from the library carrying someone over his shoulder. Luke ran over through the crowd of gathering villagers, he ended up catching the two of them on his shoulders. He looked around as people began rushing past them and tending to the fire, trying to put it out, one stood out though. A figure in a black cloak with the hood pulled up, a book held out to a page and the pages seemed to glow. A pair of hands wrapped around Clive and the other boy as Luke looked up to see the Professor and Tray helping them towards the carriage, "Oh Professah." Luke spoke up when the two of them were alone at the manor, "Mmm. Yes my boy?" The Professor asked as he tore his eyes away from a puzzle for a few minutes. "Well today sir. I found a very peculiar bit of information while in the village." The Professor seemed intrigued as Luke went on "I found out from a peculiar woman in a white cloak, she said that at every place the incidents took place a woman wearing a black cloak would be there with a book. When I asked though the woman was gone. Sorry Professah I've let you down." Luke said as his voice became downcast. "That's alright Luke. We know one thing to look for now." The Professor said as he went back to his puzzle "What is that Professah?" "We now know that we must look for ether a white or black cloaked figure now.

**Short yes I know, I had a minor writers block due to the stress of fifty million concerts and stuff that ran late into the night. Anyways R&R I'll see you next chapter. **


End file.
